


Tantalizing Tales of Tony

by Romanroyale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanroyale/pseuds/Romanroyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a hard time trying not to laugh at a distressed Steve who accidentally walks in on their daughter and Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantalizing Tales of Tony

"So you knew?" Steve asks pacing back and forth in front of Tony's work desk, probably Tony noted in his head, creating a dent in the floor. Tony sighed and closed his eyes, his fingers freezing over the keyboard. This was the one conversation he never wanted to have with his husband ever. He would quite literally rather fist fight to death with Ulton than have this conversation he knew was going to turn into an argument with Steve. Steve had, only minutes before burst into his office pink in the face screaming about what he had accidentally saw his daughter doing with her boyfriend Peter. When Tony hadn't responded immediately in anger and/or surprise like Steve had jumped to the correct conclusions way faster than Tony wished he had. 

"Did I know that Mel was having-" He almost said sex but stopped himself because he had seen Steve's eyes go from wide to impossibly huge in a matter of seconds. He tried to control his laugh that was threatening to boil over.   
" having relations with Peter? No. Did I suspect it? Yes." Tony finished proud that he had been able to say this without busting a lung from laughing to hard.   
"And you didn't tell me?" Steve asked continuing to pace.   
" I thought I would spare you from having that knowledge! Plus I thought I would save Mel from a lifelong grounding and Peter from getting killed all in one! Its so efficient." Tony said not able to hold back a little smile.   
Steve glared at Tony angrily. " Don't make light of this Tony this is serious!"   
Tony bit his lip and tried to look as apologetic as possible. " I'm sorry Steve but it's not."   
Steve's eyes bugged out of his head again and Tony covered his mouth to stop the chest racking laughs he wanted to let out.   
'N-not a big deal?! She's a teenager!"   
"She's 18 going on 19 Steve."   
"So?!"   
"I did wayyy worse stuff when I was 18." Tony tears pressing to his eyes.   
Steve was red now and his fist were balled. " I don't want to know what you did when you were 18!"   
Tony held in his laugh because he just knew that if he laughed Steve would literally not speak to him for weeks. (It had happened once before and Tony did not want to go there again.)   
Tony bit his lip and tried to look as seductive as possible. "You sure? I could tell you all about teenage tony's tantalizing adventures."   
"TONY!"   
Tony closed his eyes and rested his head on his hands as he shook all over silently laughing. He couldn't hold it in any longer.   
"Tony are you fucking laughing right now?" Steve said slowly and Tony shook his head still shaking.   
"DAD." Tony looked up as Mel burst into the office pulling a reluctant Peter behind her.   
"Can we talk about this?" Mel said and Steve threw his hands up.   
"No! we cant talk about this! Your grounded, for like forever! And you." He pointed to Peter who was desperately trying to blend into the wall. " I'm going to kill you."   
"Dad!" Mel turned to Tony who was crying by now to see if he was on her side. " tell dad he's being crazy!"   
But Tony was to far gone and was taking deep gasps of breath as he laughed.   
"Tony!" Steve said at the same time Mel said "Dad!"   
" I'm sorry." Tony said between deep breaths. " I'm sorry I am. Honey go take Peter home."  
With this Mel turned and grabbed an all to ready to leave Peter and ran.   
Steve turned to Tony who was gaining control of himself. He stood up and gave Steve a hug simply because he looked like he needed one. Steve didn't return it which only amused Tony further.   
"I am sorry babe. It's just that Mel is old enough to make her choices and as long as she is being careful we cant do to much about it. We have to let her live her life.   
"What if- What if she gets pregnant or something."   
"Then shes grounded for life and we burn Peter at the stake." Tony said and was happy to hear a chuckle from Steve.   
He felt Steve hugging back. " Maybe I am over reacting a little." Steve conceded.   
They sat like that for a while Steve resting his chin on Tony's shoulder and Tony listening to Steve's heartbeat.   
" So what are these tantalizing tales of teenage Tony?" Steve asked and it was Tony's turn to blush. " Um.." He tried to back up and pull away but Steve held on tighter to his husband with a laugh.   
"Nope. There is no getting out of this one."

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short stony one-shot. This one was just a little weird though lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
